


Took You Long Enough

by Leodora_Lupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friends with Sirius, Reader is Harry's Godmother, Reader is Lucius' Sister, Reader is a Marauder, Remus Lupin/Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:39:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leodora_Lupin/pseuds/Leodora_Lupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So in this fic, Reader is Lucius Malfoy's sister but you are not a death eater, you are part of the order.<br/>Reader was a marauder so you will be referred to as your nickname.<br/>Also Sirius is alive. Don't have the heart to keep him dead.<br/>Also Leodora mean Lioness in Latin-American since that is your animagus.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Took You Long Enough

**Author's Note:**

> So in this fic, Reader is Lucius Malfoy's sister but you are not a death eater, you are part of the order.  
> Reader was a marauder so you will be referred to as your nickname.  
> Also Sirius is alive. Don't have the heart to keep him dead.  
> Also Leodora mean Lioness in Latin-American since that is your animagus.

12 Grimmauld place was shrouded in a tense atmosphere as Harry found out the person who has been helping the order from the shadows is in fact (Y/N) Malfoy. Sirius and Remus were tense in posture, waiting to leap to (Y/N)'s defence if she needed it. Harry, however, did something unexpected of him...he sat down, stared at her and said "explain."

Remus started off the explanation, "She was one of our closest friends in school Harry. She is a Marauder just like us."  
Sirius jumps in next, "She is fiercely protective of us and fiercely loyal. She is just like me, disowned from our horrible families."  
(Y/N) finished the speech off by saying, "I know you have problems with the Malfoy family and you probably won't accept me but I will still protect you, even then. As we promised James that we would if anything happened to him and Lily."

Harry stared long and hard at (Y/N) to the point that Sirius and Remus were rigid. Then he saw the truth in her (E/C) eyes, walked up to her and gripped her tight in a welcoming hug. "I believe you....Leodora."  
"How do you know that name?" (Y/N) breathed, relieved yet shocked at hearing the endearing name.  
"It was on the map...Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs & Mme. Leodora."  
"Haha, so that's how you sneak around Hogwarts after curfew. I should of known, just like your father." (Y/N) praises.

___________________________________________________________________________

After many stories being told to Harry of the many adventures of the Marauders time in school, (Y/N) excused herself and moved outside in the back garden to get some fresh air. The remaining people watching her go. "How close was (Y/N) to my parents?" Harry asked, turning to face Sirius and Remus. "She was made your Godmother if that's what your asking?" Sirius replied.  
"My Godmother?"  
"Of course, did you really think Lily would trust Sirius to be Godfather without having some back up." Remus replied heartily, covering a snicker when Sirius threw him a dirty look.  
"So (Y/N) and Sirius weren't together?"  
"Are you kidding, (Y/N) and the notorious man-whore? Together? Nope, never happened." Remus admitted to which Sirius looked affronted.  
"Man-whore?! How dare you! I just had a lot of love to go around is all. Besides, you were the one with the massive crush on her. Still do actually."

"Wha-What? I do not have a crush!"  
"Yes you do."  
"No I don't."  
"Yes you do!"  
"No I-"  
"Maybe you should just tell her Moony. After all, It's obvious you do like her." Harry interrupted the playful argument.  
"Pup's got a point Moony. Go. Go tell her, what's the worst that could happen?"  
"Laugh in my face." Remus replied moodily.  
"You know she would never do that because she is not like that. Just go and tell her."  
"Fine." Remus finally relents and raises from his seat in the living room to head to the back garden.  
"Do you think he will notice that she loves him too?" Harry asks.  
"Yes, If he doesn't bottle it and cowers out like a chicken." Laughs Sirius.  
___________________________________________________________________________

Five Minutes. Five minutes Remus has been stood in the back doorway just watching (Y/N) in the light of the half-moon. She was the only person he admitted to being a werewolf to. The others just figured it out. But she. (Y/N) he wanted to save from himself. How stupid he was to think that she would ever run away from or fear him. She was beautiful inside and out. Her pale blonde hair streaked with (H/C) (If you are blonde then favourite colour). Her big (E/C) eyes that sparkle in the moonlight. She was stunning, how could she ever love a monster like him. "Stop it!" Surprised Remus looked up, He hadn't even realised he looked away, to find the object of his affection right in front of him with an angry expression on her face. "What?" He replied dumbfounded.  
"Do you really think after all these years that I don't know when you are thinking self-loathing thoughts! That your thinking you are a monster when your not!" (Y/N) shouted at Remus, tears in her eyes.

"Hey, why are you crying?" Remus asked soothingly, bringing her into an embrace.  
"I just want you to realise that your not a monster. You are a smart, kind and a gentleman. Why can't you see the good in you that I do."  
"Maybe...you can show me the good in me that you so obviously see..."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean...I love you (Y/N)" Remus hesitantly admits, to which you smirk.  
"Took you long enough."  
"What?"  
"Remus, I fell in love with you when we were in third year and you pranked Sirius after he got me detention."  
"Then I should prank Sirius more often..."  
"haha, no. Maybe we should"  
"I Love you" you say together.


End file.
